In recent tests a drive-in, double ion source, D-T neutron generator, at The Cyclotron Corporation (TCC) in Berkeley, exceeded minimum performance requirements. A source strength of 5.6 x 10 to the 12th power n/sec was achieved as compared with the design minimum of 4.0 x 10 to the 12th power n/sec. This is about two and a half times the output of the next best D-T machine in the world. The core of the present machine is the 14 MeV neutron generator itself consisting of two ion sources, a target and the surrounding vacuum tank. This core portion of the machine as it now exists could be incorporated as the neutron source, within a complete neutron radiotherapy system. However the rest of the machine now at Berkeley needs to be modified in order to be used clinically. Thus, at present, the shield around the neutron generator consists of five gallon cans of water and the remaining components (control panels, gas handling systems, etc.) are in a laboratory configuration. Our objectives are to: 1) Make modifications of the existing equipment at Berkeley. 2) Move the equipment to the Radiology Department at Penn where the modified machine would be installed. We would then have a fixed, horizontal beam machine in a suitably shielded and ventilated room. 3) Use the machine to develop a complete dosimetry and treatment planning system that could be used in any 14 MeV therapy clinic. 4) Accumulate data on machine performance parameters, maintainability, repairability and component reliability. This data will be invaluable in the matter of developing an isocentric machine. Thus, we propose to accomplish a necessary intermediate step which will bridge the gap between the prototype equipment as it now exists in Berkeley and a polished, isocentric machine for use by others.